


Much Ado about Mulching

by doitsuki



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Adult Content, Alien Biology, Alien genitalia, Asphyxiation, Belly Kink, Bloating, Choking, Feeding Kink, Force-Feeding, Gorgrond, Hive Mind, Id Fic, Imprisonment, Inflation, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Other, Plants, Quest, Rough handling, Strong Language, Stuffing, Swearing, Tentacles, Unhygienic, Vines, Weight Gain, Weight Kink, YEP WE GOIN THERE, anal insertion, dubcon, fat kink, god has abandoned us, hardcore fetish content, liquid inflation, sweating, tentacle spitroasting, tight clothes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-05-29 17:11:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15077864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doitsuki/pseuds/doitsuki
Summary: A Blood Elven Warrior is sent into the forests of Gorgrond to find out just what happened to his missing comrades. It's just trees and shit, right? What's there to worry about?[This is a kink work. YA LIKE TENTACLE INFLATION???]





	1. Fucking PLANTS!!!

**Author's Note:**

> http://www.wowhead.com/quest=35208/dark-iron-down This was the quest that started it all. Look at the completion text and tell me that ain't kink fuel.
> 
> Anyway. This is going to be shameless degeneracy that expands (kek) on just how these Botani feed people to the point where they can use them for mulch. Heed the tags once this thing gets more chapters going and GG.

Lotilan Twinguard sighed in annoyance as yet another overgrown mosquito buzzed around his head. He smacked it away with a gauntleted hand, stepping on the creature as it hit the ground just for good measure. Whatever his Commander had been thinking to send him into this wild, bug-infested forest… well. If Lotilan survived, he’d be sure to have some choice words with him.

‘ _Of all the places in Gorgrond…!_ ’He leaned on his massive tower shield, giving his right arm a much-needed break. ‘ _Honestly. What does he take me for, a scout?’_ Lotilan had trained since childhood with spear and shield, serving in the Silvermoon Army’s front lines for a good few decades. He knew how to defend, jab and nimbly dodge attacks too strong to block. Yet here he was looking for a few random guys who’d just happened to go missing in the thickest, stickiest, most humid part of Draenor—

‘ _Stop it. Work to do. The sooner you get this shit over with, sooner we can get back to Frostfire. Alright_.’ He straightened up, black and gold armour gleaming with a thin layer of condensation. He’d walked through a misty valley to get here, and was now sweating himself out of his pauldrons with every step he took. But he could handle it. Lotilan was known among his comrades for his unshakable confidence, well-kept eyebrows and fierce, threatening voice. And he only ever used _that_ when someone insulted his looks – he was Sin’dorei, of _course_ he threw hands over his vanity. At present, his soft blonde hair resembled a tangled bird’s nest all the way down to his waist, with even a few leaves and spores stuck in it. What a good thing that he couldn’t see it, eh? The humidity was nigh intolerable the deeper he ventured into the forest, distracting him from the sparkling waterfalls and lush greenery dotted with multicolored flowers. Wet, mulching leaves squished beneath his boots and occasionally his sharp ears caught the screeching of a bird being noscoped in the distance. Why couldn’t one of the many adventurers nearby do this for him? He didn’t even know who he was looking for – he’d just been told to kill some Botani and retrieve some of the sixteen scouts who’d gone missing in here.

Come to think of it, where _were_ the Botani?

They’d been described to him as tall, bipedal creatures with passably humanoid features and a low thermal signature. No beating heart, or functioning brain. Muscles made of sinuous vines and a chitinous exoskeleton made of something like tree bark. In essence – plant people.

‘ _Light above._ ’ Lotilan wiped a trickle of sweat from his brow, ears drooping from exhaustion. _‘Need something to drink. Then I’ll bother with these…’_ He paused. Just meters from where he stood was an underdressed Draenei with a camera, taking a selfie right beside a tree with a face. And it did _not_ look pleased.

“Oi!” Lotilan called out against his better judgement and the Draenei fumbled, dropping his camera. “Get away from there!”

The Draenei glared at him, his picturesque moment now never going to reach Instagram as his camera had fallen into a puddle of yellowish-green liquid. Some sort of tainted water, probably the same stuff hanging thick in the atmosphere. Softly glowing motes of light drifted past Lotilan’s vision and he inhaled, eyes on the powerfully muscled Draenei. He was _huge_ , rich blue skin rippling as he raised both hands in a _what the fuck_ gesture. And then his wrists snapped, caught in the vice grip of two strong branches. Branches with fingers.

“Fucker! I told you so!” Lotilan started backing up, and actually had to look away as the Draenei began screaming his face off, tail and tendrils flailing wildly as the tree tore his limbs apart. ‘ _Shit.’_ He couldn’t stay here. The trees were alive, and not with the sound of music! Bloodied and creaking, the Grovetender slithered over its fresh kill and headed for Lotilan. Spear out and shield before him, Lotilan took up his fighting stance.

“Oh, you want some of this?” He could take it. It was a fucking _tree_. “C’mon. Right here.”

The Grovetender raised its dripping branches and roared, the sound cacophonous in its hollow throat. Leaves and vines twitched on the forest floor at its charge, the ground shaking so violently Lotilan widened his stance just to keep his footing. He aimed his spear right at the thing’s face, crouching behind his shield… which was promptly jerked out of his grasp by a lashing vine.

“GHAH!” He rolled onto the ground and narrowly missed being crushed by the Grovetender, who circled around and waved its branches in the air. His shield skittered off to the left and he caught a glimpse of it being dragged into the forest. “HEY! THAT’S A FUCKIN’ HEIRLOOM!” Lotilan screeched, vaulting over his spear and sprinting into the forest. He got no further than ten meters when something wrapped around his foot and yanked him back, and no amount of desperate kicking could get him free. More vines burst from the ground and it was then that Lotilan noticed the Botani. Three of them casting, five of them watching. Every single one moving their heads in tandem with Lotilan’s movements.

“AAGH!!” He swung his spear as best he could, succeeding in having it intercepted by yet more vines (seriously, where were they _coming_ from?) and tugged out of reach. “NO!” At this point all he could do was scream, his arms and legs bound close to his body so tight his armour had begun to creak. The thick, corded vines were closing in around him from the ground up, bundling him into an early grave. He couldn’t die here. Not without being given a chance to fight.

“IS THAT HOW IT IS?” Lotilan howled, struggling even harder with bound muscles twitching helplessly. “YOU GONNA JUST STAY THERE AND WATCH **? COME AT ME YOU SPRING ONION MOTHERFUCKERS, _I CAN TAKE YOU ALLLLLLLLLLL!”_**

The Botani looked at each other, and then one approached. It was taller than the rest, gold instead of green, and had quite an ornate selection of flowers on its head. Lotilan bared his teeth at it, by now so frenzied that he would chomp its hand in half if it _dared_ touch him. The thing was three feet taller than him, and didn’t even bend to look him in the eyes. Instead, it placed a stiff bark finger on his neck and pressed in. Lotilan shuddered, twisting his neck as best he could to try and bite the Botani but only succeeded in chafing his cheek against its tough flesh. Well, if hardened bark and rugged leaves counted as flesh.

“Ggggghhhh…” A trickle of saliva ran down his chin as the Botani pressed harder, poking around until it had successfully blocked the blood flow to Lotilan’s brain. His vision blurred to the point where all he could see were those stupid glowing spores lazily drifting about without a care in the world.

_‘Fucking… plants…’_


	2. Pen Pineapple Apple Pen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slowly... introducing... the kink...

**_‘What… are you doing… in my swamp…?’_ **

“Urgh…” Lotilan lifted a hand to his face and groaned. His head felt like it was full of [Wool Cloth], while his cheek stung as his fingers brushed past. And for some reason, there was a voice echoing within his ears that didn’t sound like his own. It was… indecipherable, aggression the only thing he understood. He opened his eyes.

All around him, curved walls reached up to a single point that suggested he was in some sort of teardrop-shaped cell. He had enough freedom to move, and upon sitting up realized that his armor was gone. His spear and shield, too.

 _‘Ah, shit.’_ Without his armour, he didn’t look nearly as intimidating as he did when covered from head to toe in gleaming plate. He wore only a simple black gambeson with a tunic underneath, and matching breeches along with a leather belt. He peeled off the gambeson and tossed it aside – that thing was padded wool, and while it kept his armour from bruising his skin, he’d been _roasting_ in it. He picked at his tunic, unsticking the normally breathable fabric from his pale skin. It was completely drenched in sweat, the stench of adrenaline and musk reminding Lotilan of just _how_ he’d gotten in here. Cowardly restraints and something to his neck. Great.

 _‘They wouldn’t have gotten away with this if I’d been able to fight. Damn plants. Picking their battles n’ shit.’_ He spread himself out on the floor, taking a few minutes to gather his thoughts and let that accursed headache fade away. It did not, however, exacerbated by the sharp crackling noises that never seemed to cease outside.

_Outside._

Crawling on all fours, Lotilan approached one of the walls. They were partially translucent, allowing diffused golden light to shine through. Despite the sun’s rays upon them, they weren’t warm in the slightest. Rather, they were cool and smooth when Lotilan ran his hands along them, soothing when he pressed his cheek up close.

“Haaah…” It occurred to him that his headache might’ve been caused by dehydration. After all that struggling, screaming and sweating, he was low on fluids and decided to scratch at the wall in hopes of coaxing out some sort of water from it. Plants had that inside them, right? Of course they did. But no matter how hard Lotilan poked, prodded and punched, the walls did not give. They seemed to breathe inwards, and he scrambled back at the sound of wet tearing. An entire section of the wall peeled away to reveal three expressionless Botani, their glowing green eyes fixed on him.

“O-oi.” Why was he shaking? He was fearless, proud, strong. Sin’dorei. “You lot! Scuse me.” Getting to his feet, Lotilan walked right up to the Botani who crowded in around the doorway, stretching their hands out. Well, if they wanted to throw hands, who was he to deny them?

“Move it!” Lotilan growled, shoving the one in the middle back with all his strength. The moment he made contact, a feeling akin to being squeezed for all he was worth overpowered his brain. He grit his teeth, hunching his shoulders and tensing every muscle in his back. They had _magic_ , the bastards. The Botani on the left put a hand on Lotilan’s head, pushing him back until he fell onto his ass in the center of the room. Room? No, this thing had no ceiling. It was a pod. The kind of pods these Botani used for storage, housing and growing. _What_ they were growing was yet to be seen and Lotilan squinted at the three, each looming over him yet not touching. The squeezing sensation only continued, and he grabbed his head in both hands, curling his toes.

_‘What the hell is this?’_

He didn’t notice when one of the Botani left, far too focussed on making himself as small as possible. He didn’t even know why. He just _did it_. The pounding in his head gradually lessened over the next few minutes, giving Lotilan enough clarity to plan his next attack. He peered at the Botani – each of them looked exactly the same, with only minor variations in the leaves and twigs decorating their bodies. They weren’t human, that was for sure. Or elven. They looked like raw organic matter that had grown into a wooden suit of armour, with elegant heads styled by the hand of a florist. And they were tall. Taller than him. Fear seeped into the elf as each Botani reached out and placed their hands upon him, smooth wooden knuckles clicking as jellylike finger pads came into contact with his face. He froze, eyes darting to whatever was closest to him. Those hands were cold, curious, strong. Gentle at present, with an odd tingling sensation wherever they tracked. A thin, glistening film was left on his wounded cheek and then down his neck as the Botani attended to him, figuring out his body in an unusually pleasant manner. They patted around his chest, then his stomach, one chirping to the other as it gestured to his waist. The other touched that exact same place, too, and ran its fingers along Lotilan’s ribcage. It tutted softly, the sound like branches snapping under a heavy, wet cloth.

 _‘They can communicate…?’_ Lotilan shifted back as best he could, trying to avoid those hands going any lower than they had to. But it seemed the Botani were intent on checking him over fully, be it for weapons or any unusual secretions that would interfere with their plan. They squeezed lightly at his thighs, muscled like the rest of his lean body. Then one cupped his crotch, and trilled to its companion. The other looked, tugged at the waistband of Lotilan’s breeches, and it was then that the elf shut his legs. The Botani looked at him curiously.

“Nuh uh. No. No way. Don’t even fucking think about it.” Lotilan shook his head, wrapping his arms around his knees as he pulled them up to his chest. “This isn’t- don’t you dare.” He bared his teeth at the Botani inspecting the underside of his thighs, and got a blank stare in reply. It was at that moment that another one entered, unpeeling and re-sealing the doorway with a wave of its hand. Lotilan recognized it by the golden tint of its leaves and the flowers sprouting from its head. The other two moved simultaneously, sitting by either side of their captive and looking up at the gold one for orders. Lotilan stared.

 _‘This must be their leader.’_ He opened his mouth to say something and was promptly squirted in the face with a cold blast of water. “?!”

The gold one squatted with a creak of its limbs and held up a basket full of assorted fruits. It clicked at him as if he’d understand, and wiggled the basket around. Lotilan blinked, water dripping from his long blonde lashes.

“What? This for me?”  He reached for the basket only to have it pushed into his hands, and then the Botani took an apple out of it, holding it up to his face. Pushed it against his lips – and Draenor’s fruits were _enormous_ by blood elven standards; this thing was almost the size of his head. “Mngh.” It didn’t smell poisonous at all, and as Lotilan bit into it he tasted sweet, tart juices filling his mouth. Well, that was one way to combat dehydration. He crunched on it not caring for the way the other Botani observed him, too hungry to notice when the apple core was replaced by another whole one. It was only when the apples were done with and the Botani offered him some grapes that Lotilan realized that he was being hand-fed. He jerked backwards, coughing a small chunk of fruit out that had nearly gone down the wrong way.

“W-what are you _doing_?”

The gold one insistently pushed the grapes towards him, and Lotilan shook his head. “N-no, I can’t just bloody sit here and eat. I have to- MMNGH!” The grapes were shoved into his protesting mouth and he struggled against the Botani’s now iron grip on his jaw. Its clicking voice rolled into a growl, Lotilan recognizing it as an immediate threat. But he couldn’t spit out the sheer volume of fruit that was being pushed down his throat with just his tongue, and gagged as the entire bunch of bright purple grapes went in. He had a chance to breathe, then, and drew in a shuddering gasp. The gold one stared right into his watery green eyes, while the other two Botani dragged their rubbery fingers along Lotilan’s stomach. He didn’t _want_ to eat any more, but his body certainly could, and that was what the Botani detected as they poked at his abdominal muscles. The gold one took another fruit from the basket – a banana, this time, and squeezed the entire thing out of its skin in a single, forceful motion. Lotilan’s face paled to an even whiter shade of Elf.

“C-c’mon…”

The Botani weren’t having it, and over the next ten minutes ensured the whole basket’s worth of fruits went into him and stayed there. They would’ve gotten more had the poor elf not looked so nauseous, his eyes heavily lid and lips parted, gasping for breath. The gold one drew its clawed fingers along Lotilan’s now rounded stomach, and figured that was a good enough starting point for what was to come. They rose in unison, taking the basket with them, leaving Lotilan to sprawl out on his side and lay there. He felt sluggish and sick, pressing a hand to his belly and wincing as it desperately churned with more food than it had ever held. Just what did these plant people _want_ with him? Were they trying to convert him to veganism or some shit? Were they even going to give him water, or was he just supposed to suck it out of the fruits? How long was he going to be stuck here, and how did they open the pod from the outside when he couldn’t even peel it apart from the inside? Questions fluttered about with no answers to feed on, and Lotilan groaned softly.

_‘Guess I’m… fuckin’ stuck here until tomorrow.’_

Tomorrow, he would try again. Wise up some and see if he could dodge the Botani, who seemed to predict his every move before he even made it.

Damned plants.


	3. The Vine Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ramping it up with that kinky business LMAO  
> hope you enjoy my writing :D

The Botani weren’t as stupid as they seemed. Lotilan found out quickly enough that they were always one step ahead, communicating with each other through some sort of mental connection rather than the vocalized clicks he thought they used. They all worked in tandem towards the same goal, which turned out to be really just keeping Lotilan in the pod and feeding him fruits every day. They fed him thrice at morning, noon and night, and due to the slight transparency of the pod he could actually keep track of time and anticipate when they would come. Not that there was much use in it. He’d gone through every single clever plan of escape in a week, and each time the Botani had thwarted him. Their magic was much stronger and faster than him, binding Lotilan for longer hours each time he tried to run. Today he awoke still bound by thick vines to the floor, an odd hunger gnawing at the back of his mind. It was definitely something in the air, he thought, that was slowing his thoughts to a pitiful crawl. There was no shortage of oxygen here, but whatever floated in the humid air had taken up residence in his lungs and he could _feel_ it corrupting him. He lifted his head, far too sluggish to keep it up and so he let it drop back down. Lotilan had been using his rolled-up gambeson as a pillow during his time here, and while it had served him well, he wished he could do some laundry. And throw himself into the water, too, as he was sure no amount of soap and scrubbing could make him feel clean again after a week without bathing.

“Hrgh…” A heavy sigh left him as he shifted around. The vines knew he wasn’t trying to escape, and neither tightened nor relaxed. They simply held him, cool and strong. An odd chill in the air had Lotilan squirming just a bit more, his pert nipples brushing quite uncomfortably against his tunic. He had by now given up on unsticking his clothes from his body for comfort – they were well and truly glued to him with both sweat and the plant juices the Botani often traced over his body with their icky sticky fingers. But where were they now? Wasn’t it time for breakfast yet? He shivered, making a vague attempt to sit up. “Wha…?”

Blue lights flashed outside, and muffled shouting in Thalassian reached his ears. It stopped almost as soon as he tried to get up, the vines hissing as they squeezed his wrists. Then the pod opened, and Lotilan caught a glimpse of an armored figure laying on the ground outside. He couldn’t stare for long, though, as his vision was suddenly consumed by one very displeased looking Botani. It was the golden one, entering the pod with a massive pitcher of water in one hand and a fruit basket in the other.

‘ _Oh, thank the Light._ ’Lotilan relaxed as the vines slipped away, leaving him free to reach out for the water. The Botani chirped curiously at him – what a surprise that he was so eager today! It handed the pitcher over and stared as Lotilan upended the entire thing over his head.

“Haah…” The elf ran his slim fingers back through his wet blonde locks, beginning to comb them out as they’d been quite tangled and frizzed. He looked to the Botani, catching movement from the corner of his eye… and saw the creature place a hand over its face.

“What?”

The Botani narrowed its eyes, lifting both hands and calling upon a slender vine that burst from the top of the pod and snaked all the way down, hovering before Lotilan’s face.

“Uh…” The tip of the vine was shaped rather like a pair of dark green lips, the center hollow as far as he could see. “Wh-” Suddenly the vine darted forth and pushed itself right into Lotilan’s mouth, no bigger than three fingers wide but oh, how Lotilan resisted. He grabbed at it only to have more vines steal his hands away, binding them behind his back and wrapping a thick section once around his upper body just for good measure. His breath came quick through his nose as he bit down on the vine, but alas it was far too sturdy for his petite chompers to tear and slowly, it began to thicken. Panic filled him as his jaw was stretched to near breaking point, saliva trickling from the corners of his mouth as his eyes went wide with horror, then squeezed shut.

“MHGNnngnn…” He cried plaintively and reached for the Botani with his left foot, hoping to kick at it and disrupt its focus, but the thing was now sitting cross-legged with an apple in one hand, watching him. The bastard.

Lotilan chanced a look up and saw a bulge in the vine descending closer and closer to his face. Something was coming, and it certainly wasn’t him. A moment later, viscous liquid spilled into his mouth and Lotilan swallowed – what? He hadn’t meant to, but the vine was pressing down on his tongue and he couldn’t – just couldn’t spit it away…

“Ghgkk!” He coughed, twisting his body around but the more he resisted, the more restraints coiled around him. Now he was stuck kneeling with his legs spread, hands tied behind his back and three thick vines keeping his arms bound to his sides. They were pressing in on his ribcage just beneath his pectorals, leaving his waist bare. Lotilan realized then that he was kneeling splayed without any vines dragging his legs apart and quickly shut them, ashamed. It wasn’t normal for him to sit like that. Yet he’d done it without even realizing.

_‘What… what’s happening to me…?’_

There were no more bulges in the vine, only a steady stream of cool liquid he could barely taste as it surged down his throat. Tense and with eyes shut tight, he waited for it to end.

But it did not.

More continued to flow steadily into him, the vine pushing in and out ever so slightly to give Lotilan a chance to breathe. A rhythm of sorts, and one that reminded him of something rather lewd that he’d done back at the Garrison. But now was no time to remember such things! He had to resist, and almost immediately as he thought that, the Botani growled at him. Lotilan opened his eyes, peering hesitantly at the gold-leafed creature. It sat beside him, hand now on his throat and tilting his head up. Lotilan shivered and obeyed, craning his neck so the vine could dive just a little deeper down his throat.

“Mmhhnnnn…” he groaned, fingers twitching behind his back. His belly had begun to swell outwards and was pressing against his tunic, rapidly filling up as he gulped down the juices. Lotilan could feel himself reaching the point of fullness and glanced at the Botani, eyes pleading to a creature who would not understand. It did not feel sympathy, and didn’t even look at him as its cool fingers traced the sliver of exposed skin by his waist. Its bark claws prodded at his belt, nudging it down and giving his belly more room to grow. Lotilan hadn’t even realized that he’d arched his back, pushing his gut out as it was getting quite difficult to breathe the way he’d been hunched before. The Botani splayed its fingers along the outward curve of his belly and stroked, cooling his searing skin that had stretched far more than it was probably supposed to. It hurt, terribly so, and Lotilan had begun to feebly protest by shifting his hips about. This only had the effect of making his heavy, swollen belly wobble quite enticingly and the Botani watched with interest, cupping the sides of his gut and squeezing gently.

“Mnngh!” Lotilan gasped, and in that instant the vine slipped out and he inhaled a huge, raspy breath. He coughed, spitting out a bit of the liquid and shaking his head. His neck _ached_ , but nowhere near as much as his poor, overstretched stomach. Lotilan stared down at his distended belly in disbelief, the skin glistening wet with a slight shimmer of green plastered all over his gut. His tunic had ridden up to expose nearly all of him, as the thing fit closely to his body when he wasn’t being pumped full of sticky plant juices. He’d never seen himself like this before in all his life, his stomach engorged and full and bulging over the waistband of his breeches to rest upon his spread thighs. The Botani chirped pleasantly and gave him a pat on the stomach, thumb rubbing a little more of that glutinous goop over the top of his navel.

**_‘Good boy.’_ **


	4. [Giant Nagrand Cherry]

Lotilan lay on his side in the dark, wearily massaging the side of his bloated stomach. It was just after his evening meal and thankfully there had been no overabundance of liquids or restraints, this time. He’d eaten his whole basket of fruits like a good little captive, head swimming all the while with that odd, echoing deep voice that spoke to him at the strangest of times. Right now it was quietly goading him into submission, the sensation like cool tendrils stroking the inside of his mind and creeping about his shoulders, keeping him calm. Whatever those Botani had in the air here sure was giving him some interesting hallucinations. When he closed his eyes, Lotilan saw blobs of colour merging together with what looked like thin worms squirming in a glutinous abyss. He didn’t know what he was looking at, and it frightened him until the voice came back and told him that this was _home_.

Lotilan scrunched up his face, scratching at the side of his stomach. Light pink stretch marks had formed there over the past few days and they bothered him whenever he lay in a certain position. He tried curling up into a ball, but his full stomach gurgled in protest and his breath came thinner, lungs squished from within. He grunted and lay on his back, peering at the glimmer of light blue coating the dome of his belly. It was nothing to worry about – just diffused moonlight cast across his skin, and his stomach would return to its usual flatness come morning. Lotilan could at least trust in that, when so much during his stay here was out of his control. He reached down and tugged at the hem of his tunic, trying to suck in his belly and force the fabric down to his hips. But his abdominal muscles gave up, unable to do a thing when his stomach was so very, very full.

“Hrgh.” He grunted, reaching a little further with one hand for his belt. It had settled beneath his gut and he certainly wasn’t used to that – he liked to wear his breeches pulled up to his waist, not riding on his hips like he was some harlot from Murder Row. The thought of his home brought a wry smile to Lotilan’s lips. If his parents and comrades could see him now, they’d be… very disappointed. Mostly in the fact that he’d lost his family’s heirloom shield – he could lose whatever weight these damned plants had made him put on. Tugging at his belt got him nowhere, though, and it was still on the third hole just as it had always been. It _was_ a bit tight but that didn’t make any sense – it wasn’t around his stomach, just resting under it. Unless his thighs and buttocks had suddenly grown bigger, it shouldn’t have been…

Lotilan paused, and got up. Rolled onto his side, twisted around and inspected his backside. Indeed, a roll of flesh partially covered his belt as the leather cut into his hips. Eyes wide in alarm, Lotilan checked the other side to find it exactly the same. That was not just skin loosened from his belly being stretched every day. That was _fat_. Soft, warm, smooth fat.

_‘Oh, shit.’_

It was unheard of. Sin’dorei _could not_ get fat, it had been drilled into Lotilan’s head since the day he could comprehend it. What was he doing here, then, with an accursed _muffin top_? A muffin top _and_ a full, heavy belly that dragged him towards the ground, suggesting him into a long, decadent sleep.

 _‘No! No, I have to… have to do something about this. Some push-ups or some shit, I don’t know. Hell!’_ He couldn’t bathe, he couldn’t run, but he most certainly could do a shitton of crunches while he was in here. The pod was twice as long as he was tall, its circumference allowing him to do any manner of unassisted stretches he so desired. Unfortunately, he didn’t desire them at all. He was so damned _tired_ that the only thing Lotilan saw in his immediate future was sleep.

 _‘Tomorrow.’_ he told himself, snuggling up with his gambeson pillowed beneath his pretty blonde head. _‘Tomorrow, I’ll bother with that.’_

The voice in his head was silent. Disapproving. Calculating.

 

~

 

Lotilan was awoken the next morning by his local Botani fruit-dealer, golden eyes bright and curious as it chirped at him to wake up. Lotilan hadn’t been personally disturbed at this hour before and squinted, a little disoriented.

“Whuh…?”

“Chhhh…” The Botani shushed him, a series of clicks and hisses rising from its chest cavity. Lotilan noticed that it was close, partially sitting on him with a hand massaging his inner thigh. Almost immediately he tensed, a twinge of insecurity lighting up every nerve in his body for a squeeze that was too rough, too invasive. His pointy ears angled back, flattening against the sides of his head like he expected harsh words of judgement for his softened form.

“S-stop it.” Lotilan shifted to the side and the Botani did not hold him, instead retracting its hand and watching him with a somewhat saddened look. It didn’t even have eyebrows, and yet it looked depressed. Lotilan stared at it, more than a little unnerved.

“What? What do you want?”

“Krrk?” It brought out a basket of fruits from behind its back, and offered them up innocently. Lotilan sighed.

“Of course. Give it here.” He took the basket and started munching on the giant Nagrand cherries sitting on top of some other fruits. These were big, juicy and sour enough to delight his tastebuds, keep them eager for more. Unfortunately they were gone too quick, and Lotilan’s displeasure could be felt through the connection growing between his mind and the Botani’s central hive. The golden one sitting before him tilted its head to the left, chirped quietly and then lifted up one finger. Lotilan paused mid-chew, expression blank.

“Eh?”

The Botani skittered out of the pod, making sure to re-seal the door even in its haste. Lotilan furrowed his brows and kept eating, knowing that he’d be forced to finish the whole basket if he ever stopped. Biting into a peach, he leaned back against the wall and tugged his belt up, back over his stomach. The warmth and comfort of wearing his breeches thus faded almost as soon as it had come. Lotilan blinked down at his belly being cut in two, a thick roll spilling over the top of his belt. Well, that was just because he’d been eating, right? And he was… not… actually… full. What? That couldn’t be right.

“Rrgh.” Lotilan shifted around, taking his time to fix his belt and breeches properly around his lower half. He pulled them up as far as he could, feeling an uncomfortable tightness in his crotch, tension in his balls. “Ow.” He let go and thankfully his belt stayed where it was, cutting into him without mercy. _‘Bloody hell, what is this? I can’t just run around underdressed, it’s not… not proper…’_ He put a hand to his head, eyes shut. There was still half of the basket to go, and he suddenly felt as if he couldn’t eat any more. At that moment, the door peeled open and his Botani captor returned carrying another basket. This one was full of cherries, the exact same kind Lotilan had been craving moments ago. He looked up, into the Botani’s eager eyes.

“I… no, I can’t.” He shook his head quietly. “M’ sorry.”

“?” The Botani walked right up to him and sat down, pointedly glancing between the half-empty basket and Lotilan’s stomach. It reached out to grab at his belt and Lotilan hurriedly batted its hands away, shaking his head again.

“No, don’t.”

The Botani was in no mood for such games, however, and reached again, intercepting Lotilan’s hands with force and yanking his belt open.

“Hyee!” Lotilan’s face flushed bright red as the buckle and leather came apart to reveal his still tightly laced breeches, which were tied with a straining piece of twine. The moment his belt was undone, Lotilan’s round belly surged out and the Botani _felt_ his relief. It lifted up a cherry to his mouth and pushed it insistently against his lips.

“M-mm, fine…” Lotilan begrudgingly opened his jaws and chewed, the Botani by now having learned the speed at which he preferred to eat and going along with it. It pushed each cherry into the elf’s mouth with care and precision, lovingly rubbing circles into his belly with a glistening hand. That hand went a little lower once Lotilan had eased into the rhythm of breathe, chew, swallow, and the Botani unpicked the lacing of his breeches without any resistance. Lotilan’s gentle green eyes had slipped shut, his head lolling to one side and back resting against the pod’s inner wall as he accepted each and every bite of fruit. He just couldn’t get enough of these cherries, whatever they were. No matter that they were each half the size of his head. He groaned softly, tongue lapping at the bright red juices coating the Botani’s hand. The creature cheeped in surprise, emitting a low crackling sound moments later. It was comforting, like laying one’s head beside a warm fireplace and being lulled to sleep. Lotilan had by now relaxed completely, spreading his legs as far as they could go as his bloated belly gurgled in quiet protest. He had subconsciously learned to stop tensing so much, allowing his gut to freely distend outwards until it could no more. The Botani fed him until he was full to bursting, noticing when Lotilan’s chewing slowed down and more of the cherry juices trickled out of his mouth, down his chin and neck. Once he had eaten the very last one (along with the rest of the fruits in the other basket) only then did the Botani withdraw and observe. Lotilan didn’t even have the strength to open one eye and lay there, bloated and huge, both hands clutching his overstuffed gut. He looked an absolute mess, cheeks, mouth and chin stained red while his tunic was drawn tightly around his enormous midsection. The seams were beginning to split closer to the hem – it was stretchy fabric, but it was never meant to stretch _this_ wide. The Botani gave him a poke in the side and he belched, cheeks flushed from embarrassment as he turned his face away.

“Ooohnnn…” Lotilan was so full he couldn’t even _think_. Not about his current predicament, nor last night’s exercise plans. What he wanted to do right now was _sleep_.

The Botani eased him onto his side, gently massaging his taut skin and adjusting where his clothes squeezed him, easing his discomfort. The captive elf had done well today. He deserved a little peace.


	5. Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this right here is the bloody magnum opus of this entire fic lmao HAVE FUN

 

It was a lovely day in the Evermorn Springs – birds were singing, Botani were working, and Lotilan eagerly awaited his midday meal. He paced in circles around his pod, contemplating whether or not to remove his breeches as they’d been cutting into him for a week now. They sat firmly on his hipbones, cushioned by a soft layer of fat and completely unable to close at the front when he tried to pull them up. Well, so long waistline. It wasn’t like he needed it anyway – plenty of larger Sin’dorei could still fight in custom-made armour and serve their people well. It was fine! _Completely fine_ , Lotilan thought as he heard an audible ** _rrrrip_**. That was the door opening, right?

Nope.

Slowly he came to a stop, braced himself against the cool wall and looked down. To the side a bit. There, just by his right leg was a gaping hole in the seam of his breeches. Buttery smooth flesh bulged out and threatened to rip through the rest, the seam straining to keep Lotilan’s growing thighs contained. He paled, and it was then that he heard another rip this time thankfully from the door and not another seam. Thoughts of what this could mean fled from his mind as he saw the golden Botani who had apparently been assigned to him walk in. It chirped in greeting, and held up a plant. Five thick vines _\- no, these were far too smooth to be vines_ – coiled around the Botani’s fingers, holding on as if they were roots of some sort. They all converged together to form a thick, corded stem, and at the top of that stem bloomed a huge white lily dripping golden nectar from the center. Lotilan reached out and the Botani turned away, placing the plant near the door where it took root and wiggled its tentacles happily.

“A…ah, thank you.” Lotilan managed, noticing how the Botani’s eyes roved up and down his form. His ears reddened at the tips, as did his cheeks and hell even the exposed sliver of his stomach blushed. He wasn’t fat enough just yet to have his entire belly hanging out, and his tunic had been pulled down enough to constrict his breathing, make him look thinner. Unfortunately, all it really did was cling to him and highlight the soft rolls of his gut, offering a delicate, curvaceous femininity to his form. The Botani approached and tutted at him, fingers hooking under the hem of his tunic to tug it up. Lotilan held his breath, offering no resistance as he’d learned the hard way that it wouldn’t end well. He could not hold his breath forever, and as the Botani looked at him questioningly he inhaled, stomach bloating outwards into a gentle swell. The Botani stroked his skin, pleased chirrups coming from within its throat. Lotilan could’ve enjoyed it had he been less aware of his current condition. He’d just burst a seam on his brand-new battle breeches simply by _walking_ , and his clean-cut abs had disappeared underneath a now exposed belly that was covered in a mixture of sweat, fruit juices and plant ichor. By the Light. He was a _mess_.

The Botani patted his stomach soothingly and then turned to leave, but Lotilan made a strangled sound in protest.

“Gh- wait, where are you going? Aren’t you going to bring me lunch?”

Without turning around, the Botani lifted one finger and exited, sealing the door behind it. Lotilan immediately crouched down to inspect the plant, which had melded with the pod’s floor so well it wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon. Lotilan tried, yes, to scrape it out with his fingernails and dig a hole, but the tentacles snapped at him with their little mouth-shaped tips and he thanked the sun they didn’t have teeth.

“Alright, then.” He sat cross-legged on the floor, cringing at the sound of his breeches straining to keep his thighs contained. “Oh, fucking hell…” No amount of adjusting his legs would make his thighs smaller, and so Lotilan simply gave up, idly flicking at the white flower’s petals. As he did so, a drop of golden nectar slipped down and trickled along his index finger. Curious, he drew it to his face and stuck his tongue out. What he tasted had him shoving his finger into the plant, which curled its petals and tried to suck him in. It wasn’t very strong, however the suction was enough to give Lotilan an idea that honestly hadn’t failed him in the past. Before he stuck his dick in it, though, he wanted to taste that nectar again. Pulling his finger out, he sucked every last drop of the sour-sweet liquid and found himself going back for more. Whatever this was, it was addictive, and he couldn’t get enough. He shimmied down into a position on all fours, unknowingly arching his back and lifting his ass in the air as he pushed his face into the flower. Lapping at its centre, Lotilan licked and sucked sloppily in an attempt to coax out as much nectar as he could. It spread all over his cheeks, dotting them with bright yellow pollen that tingled pleasantly.

“Haahnnn…” He took the uppermost petal into his mouth, dropping his jaw and sliding his tongue as deep as he could into the flower. The nectar was all but gone, now, the tentacles at the plant’s base twitching with curiosity. It was meant to be a treat for his good behavior, this appetizing little plant, and of course Lotilan took advantage of the first interesting thing to enter his cell in weeks. His greedy conquest was halted as his Botani captor returned, standing by the door and watching Lotilan with nonexistent eyebrows raised. At least, he felt the thing was judging him. And then it left, only to come back with two others, their slim bodies green and sinuous. Between them they carried a leafy pitcher full of the very same nectar Lotilan coveted, and his pupils dilated as he caught the scent of it in such vast quantities.

“Gimme.” He shifted on his knees to grasp at the pitcher and the Botani let him take it, exhanging glances with each other as the elf lifted the pitcher and began drinking its contents down. The golden one watched for a few seconds before making a decision, swirling its left hand in a circle to call upon a vine from somewhere above the pod. It silently emerged and nuzzled up against the Botani’s hand like a pet snake, only to be squeezed so its tip opened up into four prongs. It was then attached to the back of the pitcher, liquid flowing through the vine as the Botani conjured up more of that sweet nectar. Soon enough the nectar burst through the back of the pitcher and refilled it, allowing Lotilan to drink and drink and _drink_. He’d closed his eyes, greedily gulping it down and sating his tastebuds which screamed for more. Kneeling with his legs spread, Lotilan angled the pitcher so that his arms were a little more comfortable holding it up for so long. He didn’t consider that it was refilling itself, no – in the heated moment he only thought that it would end soon, this flow of pure ecstasy, and he should enjoy it while it lasted. So he drank, taking scant breaths inbetween his shameless gorging. He was well past the point of fullness, stomach rounded out and beginning to droop from the sheer volume of liquid inside it. Lotilan arched further and the two Botani went to assist him, one stroking down his spine while the other held him beneath the arms and eased the stress of keeping himself upright. Now, Lotilan could truly relax and just keep drinking.

The golden Botani observed, stroking its leafy beard in contemplation. While the nectar was all well and good, sugary and nutritious, the conjured variety behaved… a little differently. It contained a concentration of the natural enzymes and proteins the regular nectar had, making it easily digestible for even the most sensitive of stomachs. As it was conjured from natural energy, it converted back into that very same energy the minute it reached Lotilan’s gut. So instead of bloating him up to the point of agony, it worked with him, coursing through his intestines and seeping into his bloodstream. He could feel his skin tingling, arousal wakening between his spread legs. It was a slow process, the stretching of his skin, taut as his fat cells multiplied. The gravid swell of his overfull stomach touched the floor now and he was almost on his hands and knees again, arched so deliciously that the Botani behind him were tempted to start stretching him. For the third phase of their plan, of course – one that required a little more intimate fine-tuning of Lotilan’s bodily processes. This was good enough for now, though, and Lotilan groaned heavily as the inseam of his breeches split all the way up his ass crack, and then back down his crotch. His achingly hard cock pressed against the underside of his gut, milky precome smearing the taut skin with silken white goop. His clothes were bursting at the seams and he didn’t even care, rocking his hips back and forth to soothe the insistent need between his legs.

Lotilan could hardly move now, his belly rolling forth like a huge bloated sack and obstructing his desperate frottage. It sloshed obscenely, wobbling as one of the Botani plastered a hand to the side and jiggled it. Lotilan moaned so sweetly that the sound of his own voice only heightened his arousal. The subsequent gasp for breath came so quickly that a little nectar spilled over his lips and down his chin. It ran in sticky rivulets past his collarbones and seeped into his tunic, which was pulled tight around the pillowy mounds of his tits. No longer were they the smooth, flat planes of muscle known as his firm pectorals – they were soft, fat and full with large pink nipples erect and wanting. They surged out to the sides and filled his tunic, which had bunched up beneath his tits and wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon. A tight creaking caught his attention a little too close to his face for comfort, and Lotilan peered to the left. There he saw his raised arm much thicker than he remembered it, the threads of his sleeve pulled to the point of bursting around his blubbery flesh. His brows drew together, nectar continuing to flow into his mouth and down his throat. He wasn’t even tasting it anymore. Just drinking.

Jagged stretch marks danced across his former biceps, quivering as his arms began to shake. _‘What’s… happening to me…?’_ Lotilan frantically tossed his head to the right and saw his other arm equally bloated with soft, creamy fat, the skin reddened from how quickly it had been forced to stretch. Alarm and arousal mingled in his mind, but when he tried to stand, he found he could not. Too heavy, sluggish and full. So full that even the Botani realized he’d had enough and withdrew the pitcher, sending its refill vine back into the forest. Lotilan panted and whimpered, arms dropping to his sides and meeting the enormous swell of his poor, aching belly. Oh, _now_ it hurt, when he pressed his fingers to the top and found only fat, his actual stomach about to burst from all the nectar he’d guzzled.

“Mmmnnnnhh…” Lotilan’s fingers dropped to his navel, a wide and deep pit in the vast expanse of his gut. “Wh…what’ve you… done to me?” He pleaded with the golden Botani still watching him, its face expressionless due to lack of any real muscle with which to emote. It cooed to him gently, stepping forth and bending down to massage the thick rolls at his sides. He shut his eyes, cock twitching with interest and spurting just a little stickiness against the underside of his belly. The nectar was no longer cool within him – it had heated to his body temperature, which was just about boiling from his nerves being kept on the edge of orgasm for an hour straight.

“Please…” he gasped, clenching his thighs to little effect. His breeches clung to him in tattered strands now, unable to contain his massive ass and thighs that touched no matter how far he spread them. His inner thighs were soft like pudding as the Botani dipped its hand between them, rubbing just enough to open up the remaining threads keeping Lotilan’s breeches together. The black fabric was torn away and red lines could be seen where it had cut into the elf’s flesh. Shivering, the now pantsless Lotilan reached for the Botani, arms too weak to do anything other than fall back at his sides.

 ** _‘Such a good boy._** ’

The words filled his mind and he parted his plump, wet lips, looking around and only meeting the eyes of his captor. The other two continued to hold him, though they were starting to tire and instead called upon thick vines to come and help support their prisoner. Lush, green vines looped around Lotilan’s underarms and chest, sliding between his tits and over his shoulders like a harness. Another came underneath his belly, pressing hard against his full bladder as it hoisted him into the air. Lotilan gasped, helpless and with a little nectar trickling from his open mouth as gravity dragged his overfilled stomach towards the ground. Higher and higher he went, inch by inch with additional vines wrapping around his thighs and knees. One brushed past his cock, slicking it along with his swollen balls that hadn’t had a good nut in weeks. He now hung horizontal, with a vine supporting his head so it was kept in a position to promote healthy spine alignment. Not like the Botani knew anything about that, but they’d hung people upside down before with less than pleasing results. So it was that Lotilan remained in the air, his heavy belly stretching further and further while his cock remained needy and untouched. He did his best to remain still, for any slight movement caused his stomach to shift and send white-hot pain throughout his body. Peering at the Botani, he saw the golden one approach and stretch its hands out.

“Oh, no no no-“ His protests were cut off as the Botani slapped both hands to the sides of his belly and felt the weight of it, his stomach lurching with an audible **_glorp!_** “S-stop it-“ Lotilan reached for the Botani’s head and then felt something bubbling up deep inside him. Those blessedly cool, yet intrusive hands pushed _up_ and Lotilan belched louder than he ever had. “OUUUURP!” He cringed all over, squeezing his eyes shut. “Oohh, hell…”

The Botani released him then, giving him a gentle pat before tilting its head up and showing Lotilan all its teeth. Was it… smiling?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hides*


	6. ART CHAPTER!!!

what's up lmao I know I ain't updated this in forever but I wanted to treat y'all to some illustrations

 

so

 

here they are 

 

look at how meaty he is! :D


End file.
